Pained Hearts
by IceAngel5
Summary: The Final Chapter is up! Tohru is finally able to have a day to herself where Yuki and Kyo or even Hana and Uo cannot join. She has to fix something that has been broken in order to continue on but will Kyo and the others even let her? *Completed!*
1. The Night Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

IceAngel5: Hello all! I have humbly decided to try my hand at writing a Fruits Basket story. I have been  
in love with FB since it first came out so I thought it might be fun to try writing a fanfic. with it. I hope that you enjoy my story! Now read on, fellow Fruits Basket lovers, the first chapter of _Pained Hearts_.

--

Tohru Honda gazed out on the crescent moon, the last of her days' work finally done. Breakfast was already prepared and only needed to be re-heated before eaten and both Yuki and Kyo said that they could handle lunch without her. Come to think of it even though at first Shigure had whined that making lunch would be too much of a hassle for him he did let her go with little complaint. Tohru would be leaving the Sohma residence for the day tomorrow. It was only a small event - she would leave in the morning and then come back in time to make dinner - but she always had to be sure that the Sohmas' would have enough to eat, it was in her nature to do so.

Tohru's eyes glazed over with memories and a smile slowly crept on her face. She had been living with the Sohma's for almost twos year now and already she felt at home, at ease, and among close friends. Even so, tomorrow was not a day that the Sohma's could join in, tomorrow was not a day that Kyo or Yuki could be with her with. Not even Hana or Uo were joining her. This was her day.

"Oh mom, I can't believe this," Tohru whispered, "I can't let it get me down."

Her eyes drifted towards Shigure's house, "No, I won't let it get me down. They have done so much for me. I can't possibly push my problems onto them. My emotions are my alone, my heart... my heart can be controlled."

Her voice shook.

"But mom...mom... I can't believe that my heart hurts so much. It... it feels like it's being torn apart..."

Tohru shook her head. No, now was not the time to get into that. Right now was the time to get up, go to bed, and get a good night's rest. And tomorrow, well tomorrow would be the day she would figure out her emotions. She would fix her heart. She has to. If she didn't then the Sohma's would get worried. _Oh mom_, she thought, _they already have so much on their hearts, their world is already so dark. I have to be a light._

"Yes." she said out-loud to no one but herself.

"Yes? Why are you saying 'yes' for?" A voice asked.

"Oh!" Tohru spun around, "Kyo...!"

Her thoughts were so jumbled with worry and fear that she had not heard Kyo walk out onto the area where she had been sitting. Of course! Of course from the house they could see her. She had not moved far enough away into the woods for that but with all of those creeps Shigure always warned her about she had not wanted to move further away. Tohru had only been concerned with getting out of the house and seeing the setting sun before it vanished for the night. The moon had risen before she had realized the time.

"Kyo!" Tohru said again, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was making some noodles for a snack. Why are you even out here to begin with? Don't you even listen to Shigure when he says there are creeps around here?" Kyo replied clenching his fists _Why'd she have to be so innocent?_ "You could get kidnapped you know!"

"Oh! No, no, no! I'd be alright, really, I've only been out here for a little while."

"You didn't answer my question! Why are you even out here?"

"I... I was thinking." Tohru began, "I was just thinking about tomorrow."

Kyo's ears perked. Tohru had only said she was going out for the day and had said nothing more. He had been wondering what it was all about but she had been oddly secretive about it, her usual talkative mannerism silenced by something. It had been driving him crazy. She would not talk about it, she had told Shigure and the boys about it a little over month ago but she did not say anything else about it at all. Yuki was being the same damn rat about it, being all polite and pretending that it didn't bother him when it actually did and even Shigure had been wondering after her. Kyo even asked about it a few times.

(Flashbacks)

"Yo, is anything up?"

"No, no I'm fine really!"

-- A few weeks later and nothing said. --

"There has to be something up, Tohru!"

"Oh, it's nothing to be talked about yet."

-- Still later. --

"Damn it all! It has to be important! Tell me already!"

"Don't yell at Miss Honda, stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid, you damn rat!"

"Oh, please don't fight, you two. I just have some things that I need to do that day, alright?"

-- A few days ago. --

Kyo sighed heavily, his concern coming out in the form of anger, "Tohru. Tell. Me. What. Is. Going. On."

"Miss Honda does not want to talk about it, stupid cat, stop asking her."

"Oh! Like you're one to talk, you damn rat, you asked her about it last week!"

"And who has been asking almost every day since Miss Honda mentioned it?"

"You are so full of it!"

"Would you guys stop fighting please, I don't want my house destroyed again..."

"Shuttup! I'm not going to punch him!"

"Kyo! Yuki! Please don't fight. I just have something I need to do, okay? It'll be fine, really. I'll be alright."

"..."

"So... please don't worry about me."

(End of flashbacks)

"Oh? Tomorrow, huh? You're going out for the day, right?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes! Only for the day though, I'll be back in time to make dinner, you don't worry about that..." she replied, "I really should be getting back inside now though."

She started walking towards the house but Kyo grabbed her hand, "Wait a second." he muttered looking at her with concern, _something's up,_ "are you alright? You've been quiet lately..."

"Oh! I'm fine, really. Nothing to worry about."

"That's crap! You have not been your talkative self lately. You know it. So does everyone else."

Tohru hoped that she was not blushing, "No, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind... silly silly."

"It's not silly. If you need to talk, then talk!" Kyo's voice began to get louder - he was getting more and more concerned about her, _she's never like this_, "You even said that talking helps! You know I'll listen, right?"

"Yes, I do know you'll listen, Kyo," Tohru said, "but it's alright. Really, I'll have it all fixed by tomorrow night, I promise." She smiled brightly.

_ Fixed? But... that means something is broken. _Kyo's thoughts whirred,_ Something is broken? Something... _Tohru's voice brought him back into focus.

"Now, though, time to go to bed. We really do need a good night's rest. I know I will need it and I'm sure with how hard you run in the morning, you'll need it as well." Tohru grabbed onto Kyo's hand and pulled him inside. Kyo let her pull him along his thoughts still on what she had said.

_ What is it? What is that's...broken?_ Kyo thought. _Why can't I help her? Why won't she let me help her?_

They both walked into the house, slid the door shut, and quietly went upstairs. Kyo knew that he would not see Tohru until the next evening and right now he wanted to at least do something to help her a little. Right before Kyo left Tohru he grabbed onto her arm as a signal to stop. She did.

"Tohru?" Kyo whispered, happy that it was dark so she could not see him blushing ever so slightly.

He hoped that she had heard him. He had to whisper so as not to wake up that damn rat in the next room and Shigure was probably awake anyway since his sleep schedule was off. _I don't want him to hear either though... _

He felt her turn around to face him in the darkness, "Yes?" Kyo knew that there was confusion in her eyes. _Why did she have to smile?_

"I... I wanted to let you know..." Kyo said, "I wanted to let you know that I really am here... if you ever want to talk. If you want to... you know, mull things over... I'm here for you." Kyo was definitely blushing now but the darkness concealed it so he did not need to worry.

Tohru was blown away by his kindness and generosity, she took Kyo's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Thank-you, Kyo," she said, "Thank-you so much! It makes me so happy knowing that! Thank-you so much!"

Kyo knew that her smile was brighter then it had been outside, if that were even possible. He whispered, "So...would you want to talk about it with me?"

Tohru was silent for a moment, her smile faded a bit and her hand had gone slightly softer after he asked that question but she still held his hand. Finally she said, "Yes. I will want to talk about it with you..." Kyo breathed a sigh of relief, "but not now. Maybe not even tomorrow. But I will want to."

"Okay," Kyo whispered smiling, "now go to bed." He pulled his hand from hers and knocked her upside the head. Then, after going into his room and sliding the door shut, Kyo was gone.

Tohru breathed again. She went into her room, slid her own door shut, and flopped onto her bed. Now, more then ever, she needed to think. She needed to fix what was broken in order to keep going. In order to keep smiling. She needed to keep smiling. That was her duty. She needed to help all of the Sohma's and break the curse that was bonding them. She just had to. She needed to keep going to help all of them... but for now... for tomorrow at least... she would focus on herself... she would finally admit... maybe the one thing that could bring joy to his life... maybe at least some light to his outcome... she would admit to herself... and maybe focus on only one member of the Zodiac... maybe... for now...

_ But Mom... is this supposed to hurt so much?_

--

IceAngel5: so that's that! The first chapter of _Pained Hearts_ is over. Please remember to review, I would  
love to hear what you think of my story, and honestly if you took time out of your day/night to read a  
story then why not take a few more minutes to review it, ne? Constructive criticism is welcome!  
I will upload the next chapter after 10 reviews! Until the next chapter!


	2. Just A Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

IceAngel5: So I had originally said that I would not upload the next chapter until I had ten reviews but honestly I was so excited about this story that I wanted to upload this chapter anyway! Now, before we go on to the second chapter, I wanted to thank my reviewers for their support very quickly because I feel that if you review I should thank-you for it:

GoldenEyesMidnightTears: thank-you for being my first reviewer! I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story!

German Mickey: Yay! I am so happy that Kyo's attitude was shown in the first chapter, I worked hard on that. Thanks for the review!

Kyonkichi-san: I hope you continue to enjoy my story! Thank-you for the review!

LibraryLady08: Intriguing start? Thank-you!! I hope it continues to be intriguing!

Icy tiger: Thanks for reviewing, to answer your questions, I am going to be in my second year of college and the other stories I have are digimon.

Freexflyer: Look look! I updated!! Thank-you for the review!

ROSELIACOOL: Thanks for the laugh, your review was genuine and funny at the same time!

Rialet: thank-you! I am happy that I got the characterization down! I hope the moving went well!! Love you girl!

Jamie: thank-you too! I am happy you liked my first chapter.

Now, here, without further ado here is the second chapter of _Pained Hearts_.

Enjoy reading!

--

Tohru Honda awoke the next morning earlier then usual. After getting dressed, she walked out of her room and down the hallway nearly bumping into Kyo on the way down the stairs.

"Oh!" she said, "I'm sorry, Kyo."

"No problem," Kyo muttered, "I-"

"Miss Honda, I thought you were going out today." Yuki had walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes and ignoring the fact that he interrupted Kyo.

"Stupid rat." Kyo mumbled, turning away and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, yes," Tohru replied, "I am leaving. Right now in fact."

She walked out towards the door leading out of the house and waved to Shigure. He was sitting around the table sipping his coffee. Shigure watched Tohru put on her shoes and walk out of the door calling "Have a good day!" over her shoulder as she left. The dog was surprised that neither Kyo nor Yuki had walked out after her. He had suspected all of the secrecy had been driving them nuts but apparently they had not spoken their concerns to her... or maybe they had...

"You know," the dog sang as Yuki and Kyo came in with their heated breakfasts, "it does look rather cold outside. And poor poor Tohru did not take her coat. I wonder what the girl needs to think about that is so important that she needs to freeze to death..." He made a sorrowful face towards the boys.

Yuki's eyes went towards the floor _Yuki doesn't know_ but Kyo's eyes widened, _Ahh but Kyo does... I wonder... _Kyo walked out of the house muttering under his breath, but not before grabbing Tohru's coat from the hanger.

Kyo walked as quickly as he could towards Tohru. He did not want to bother her this particular day considering how diligent she was about remaining silent throughout the month beforehand. He wanted to respect her privacy as much as he could so once he got close enough Kyo merely knocked Torhu on the top of her head. When she turned around he handed her the coat and started walking back to the house.

"Th-thank-you, Kyo!" Tohru said to his retreating figure.

He waved to show he heard and smiled to himself. Kyo walked back into the house and sat down, preparing to eat the breakfast Tohru had made the night before. He glared the dog into silence, truly not wanting to talk to Shigure, and barely even said two words with Yuki for the entire time at the table.

_Today is certainly not a time to talk_ Shigure mused.

Tohru walked to a local shop to buy breakfast, a simple riceball set with salmon, she didn't want anything fancy. Tohru walked around the shops, eating her riceballs and wondering if they needed anything back at the house. She was pushing off the inevitable, after all today was the day she decided to fix things with herself. Sighing she wandered around for a few more moments before making up her mind. Now was the time to think. Now was the time to fix things.

She walked outside of the shopping area and into the wooded park. This had been where she had taken Kisa and Hiro a while back, she laughed, even the pancake stand was there. Tohru walked down to the swing set. She sat down on one of the swings, letting her legs dangle down and watching the skies, her thoughts wandering just for a bit more. Torhu sighed, she did not want to think about anything right now. She didn't want to fix it. She didn't want to stop...

Tohru shook her head. "No, mom." she muttered, "no, not yet. I don't want to stop."

_But I have to._ She thought. There are just some things that she needed to respect. Akito's decision was one of them. He had spoken to her a month and a half ago about rules and what she could not do. That was why she had asked for the day off. She needed to think, needed to fix some things before Akito broke them up entirely. If she did not change then Akito could hurt Kyo or Yuki or even Shigure. That was certainly something she did not want. So time to think. To think. To dream. To be. Today. Tomorrow. Tonight.

"GAH!" Tohru yelled out loud. frustrated with herself, "Focus, Tohru, focus!"

Really there wasn't much to think about. That's how Akito put it anyway. He always seemed to be fine with hurting others. So calm and so peaceful about it. It was like he did not feel at all. _"There really isn't much to think about, Tohru, you know that... and so do I."_ Tohru's eyes fell towards the ground and her mouth turned into a frown. Not much to think about. Tohru certainly felt that he was wrong. There was too much to talk about. Too many feelings. Too much hurt.

"I don't want to!" Tohru began to cry, "I don't want to!"

Akito had put it so plainly, so simply.

"_Don't_."

But it was not that simple.

"_Let go."_

Nothing was that simple. Nothing was that quaint.

"_Just don't. I won't allow it. You can't!"_

Especially not this.

"_I will not allow it!_!"

Tohru's eyes started to tear up.

"_You cannot! I will not allow it!"_

Her shoulders began to shake.

"_Just let him go."_

"Nothing is that simple...whoa!" Tohru muttered, hanging her head and putting her hands to her heart. As soon as she let go of the metallic chains Tohru had a strange sensation rush through her body. She was falling.

She forgot one simple thing. On a swing-set one must really hold on in order to stay on. Faster then blinking an eye, Tohru found herself lying on the ground, head spinning and back aching from landing on it. She decided to stay where she fell, it wasn't so bad. The earth was covered with gravel anyway, somewhat soft. Tohru's eyes watered, her tears slid down her cheeks and mingled with dusty gravel below.

She did not want to stop feeling the things she was feeling. She did not want to stop. But that would mean that she would be disobeying Akito's orders. She did not want Akito to hurt anyone.

"_I will not allow it!"_

This was too much to handle, she did not want to have her friends get hurt. Especially not him. Akito could hurt him terribly, put him back in that room. It would be horrible. Akito could hurt them so badly that they would never want to talk to her again. What if they thought it was her fault? It would be her fault would it not? If she continued to have these feelings and Akito took it out on the Sohma's she could not handle that. They had already gone through so much pain for her but this one feeling was too much - even for them. Tohru had to be strong but her heart was breaking.

"_Fix it!"_

Tohru started crying and crying.

"_Fix it! Fix it now!"_

Tohru curled up into a tight ball and let her feelings go. She cried long deep heavy sobs. She could not stop them no matter how hard she tried.

"Mom! I can't! Mom, I can't fix my heart!" she cried, "Mom, I've tried, but I can't!"

"_Fix it now! I will not allow it at all! Fix it!"_

She couldn't fix her heart. A person once said that a heart has a mind of it's own. That certainly is true. There is nothing more unstable and yet nothing more cherished then the longings of the heart. Tohru kept crying as she realized something...

Her heart was something she did not want to fix. This was not a simple matter like Akito had told her. This was her heart. Tohru cried as she wished she could fix things, if only to be sure that Yuki, Kyo, and the other Sohma's would not get hurt by all of this.

"_Fix it! Fix it now!"_

"No!" Tohru yelled, she put her hands over her face, covering her eyes and mouth.

Her tears continued to fall onto the gravel, splashing over her hands, she had not sobbed like this since her mother's death. Tohru could not let her feelings show around the house because if she had it would have worried the Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. Plus she could not even show her feelings around school either because Uo and Hana were there - she couldn't worry them. She loved her friends and she certainly trusted the Sohmas but it would be too much. Plus if she told them Akito's advice it would only make those close to her upset. So now, alone in the park, finally by herself, Tohru cried. She sobbed, letting her feelings flow out of her in waves. Tears stained the ground and made the rocks turn a darker hue. She was finally alone...

Or so she thought.

"Hey. Tohru."

She thought she heard a voice over her crying. It sounded directly over her. Tohru opened one bloodshot eye.

Through her fingers she saw a shadow on the ground. Yes, there was someone standing over her, the shadow had proved that, and that same person reached down and put a bottle of water next to her face.

"You know," the voice said again. Tohru recognized it but her head hurt too much to realize who it was, "crying isn't that good for you. It just makes you dehydrated if you don't drink enough."

Tohru looked up, she could only see the outline of the person standing over her but, even though she continued crying her heart out, she was grateful that someone was here with her.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position but let her eyes fall to the shadow instead of the person. She ran her hands through her hair. Once she found her voice she mumbled softly, "What are you doing here?"

Tohru saw the shadow's head look towards to side, gazing off into the distance, before the mouth moved and voiced two words.

"Helping you."

--

IceAngel5: Thanks for reading the second chapter!! I hope that you enjoyed reading is as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to review as I would love to hear what you think of the chapter, constructive criticism is welcome. The next chapter will be up soon! Until then!


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

IceAngel5 - well here it is! The third chapter of _Pained Hearts_. First off I'd like to thank my reviewers:

ROSELIACOOL - thank-you!

Freexflyer - haha, I believe it is 'who' but I'm not too sure.

German Mickey - Read and find out!

Yuuki - thank-you! I hope you continue liking it.

Kyonkichi-san - thank-you greatly! I hope all is well and that you continue to like my story.

GoldenEyesMidnightTears - why thank-you, I'm glad you are getting into it!

Prasopchai - Thanks so very much, I am glad you like my creativity!!

JkawaiiNeko - nor do I.

Otaku-Rehab - read and find out!!

The Only Onigiri - thanks, be safe yourself.

Thank-you all so very much, I hope you continue to enjoy my story! Now onto the next chapter. Enjoy reading.

--

Tohru mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

Her answer came in two words, "Helping you." but she hardly heard them. She looked up at the person. There was no mistaking the shadow on the ground but seeing him brought a shock wave through her numb body.

"Hatsuharu...?"

"What?" he asked, while sitting down beside her. His pants and shirt could merely become a shadow themselves, they were so dark in color, but the chains dangling from his pants and the necklice hanging from his neck was more then a contrast. Haru's eyes were bright and, as he sat down, the rings on his fingers made a scraping sound on the dirty gravel ground.

Tohru fell silent, she could not find the words to describe how she felt.

"Drink." he ordered, nodding towards the water-bottle. "You must have a headache from crying so much."

Tohru nodded, wiping her face with the sleeves of her coat. She did have a headache but that was the least of her problems. What was Haru doing here? How did he find her? Did he hear anything that she said? Questions popped into her mind but her deeper worry still dwindled through.

"I don't know what to do." Tohru muttered.

Haru looked at the older girl, sitting with her head in her hands, tear-stained cheeks, and her eyes to the ground. This was not the Tohru Honda that the Sohma's knew. Something had to be wrong. Something had to have cut her deep.

"I don't know what to do!" Tohru muttered again, louder this time. She looked frustrated.

There was only one thing that could make someone as happy as Tohru feel like this. Only one person that Hatsuharu could think of that could make someone so bright feel so dark. Tohru reached out for the battle of water, her hand shaking.

"Akito." Haru whispered, watching as Tohru sipped some water. Her eyes grew wide with something even more then fright. Haru could not put his finger on it but he knew that it was there. Deep inside her. Tohru only nodded.

"What did he do?" Haru asked his friend.

"He... he told me to..." Tohru faltered. She wanted to keep what he said a secret. She did not want to become a burden to the Sohma's, she couldn't let herself trouble them more-so then they already were. It would not work. It wouldn't be right. Tohru could not stand all of this pain in her heart. She felt like it was being torn apart. _Fix it!_

"No!" Tohru yelled.

"What did Akito do, Tohru?" Haru paused, choosing her words carefully, "It's okay, you can tell me if you would like to." he paused again, trying to be lighten the mood he whispered weakly, "Yuki told me that I listen well."

Glancing over at her, he saw Tohru smile weakly. Her hands were clenched into shaking fists and her eyes were nearly brimming with tears. There was something wrong. Why would she not tell anyone? There had to be something wrong. Haru became extremely interested in a blade of grass he had picked, waiting for his friend to talk. She had to talk. That was what she herself believed, that is what this girl, Tohru, always believed. It was what she always did. She always was there to talk to and she always helped. And now, right when she needed help, she ran away.

What was wrong? Haru closed his eyes. He waited. Simple as that.

Tohru's mind was racing. She could not tell Haru. He did not want to know. It was not what he wanted to know. He could not have cared. But-

Her frustration, her anger, her silence came out all at once in a jumble, "He told me that I had to fix my heart. But I can't fix my heart. I don't want to. Akito was so terrifying. He yelled at me and shouted at me. He was so frightening. He seemed sad - almost depressed - after everything. He told me I could not- he told me he would not allow it and it was so horrible." She took in a shaky breath and continued on her rambling while Haru listened, "He told me he would not allow it at all! It was so horrible! He told me I can't! He told me to let him go. I can't let him go! I don't want to. He said that I had to leave and that I had to fix it. I could not let him go but he said I had to but it's just -"

Tohru faltered and stopped. Haru looked at her, she was out of breath and shaking.

"It's just not that simple." Haru finished.

Tohru shook her head, mentally beating herself up for spilling so much. He was concerned about how she was dealing with this meeting she had. No one in the main house had heard of it - although with Akito it was not so uncommon to have secret meetings. But not even Hatori had heard of it and he was the Sohma family doctor. Normally the dragon heard everything that happened with Akito. But not this time. How odd. So Haru worried and waited for his words to come to him.

"I don't want to let him go." Tohru mumbled, her fire gone.

Haru stayed silent for a moment longer before replying, "Things are never as simple as Akito seems to believe, Tohru."

"If you do not want to let go, Tohru, then don't." a voice rang out behind her and suddenly a hand smacked her upside the head.

"Rin!" Tohru was shocked as her usually scowling friend gave her a quick smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Rin started, "I originally came over here because Haru was here talking to some girl. I got jealous so I was going to pick a fight, " Haru gazed at her lovingly, "but then I saw it was you, Tohru, so I listened instead."

Tohru nodded. Her hands were the only things left shaking. Now three Sohma's knew that something was wrong. Luckily only Akito knew what exactly she needed to fix. Both Haru and Rin wanted to change that though. Tohru could see it in their eyes, she knew they were only trying to help but this did not seem like help to her.

Rin sat down next to her. She pushed her long black hair out of her eyes. The horse was clad in boots, a short skirt, and a tank-top. Her clothes were dark but Tohru did not care to see what color they actually were. It did not matter right now.

"If you do not want to let go of something then don't let go. Akito is a manipulative person anyway, if anything he-" Rin stopped short. Maybe they shouldn't tell Tohru.

"He's probably using you." Haru finished. Or maybe they would anyway.

Rin shook her head and clenched her fists. "Haru!"

"What? She had to find out someday."

"I already know that."

They both looked up, shocked that this girl could figure it out. But then again, it was not that hard to see though, with Akito's personality.

"I can see it in how he deals with the you Sohma's." Tohru said, feeling the need to explain herself.

"I see." Haru said at the same time Rin shouted, "Good job!" It became a mass of words but Tohru understood.

"I can't just stop though. Like Akito said." Tohru said.

"Don't." Rin whispered. Tohru looked at her and Haru who was nodding in agreement.

"Don't stop."

"But if he is using me... do I want that?" Tohru asked

Haru searched Tohru's eyes, maybe something was hidden within those depths, "Is what Akito wants you to fix important?"

"Yes, Akito wants me to fix something in my heart." she replied.

At this Rin looked at the ground. Her resolve tightened, she did not need this pain. She did not deserve this pain. Akito would have to pay.

"Do you want to fix it?" Haru asked gently, noticing his girlfriend tense up but needing to continue in order to help.

"No..." Tohru whispered, looking at both Haru, sitting comfortably, and Rin, looking like she wanted to murder Akito, she continued, "I don't ever want to stop loving him."

--

IceAngel5 - Well that's it, the end of chapter three. I hope you liked it! Please remember to review, constructive criticism is always welcome. The next chapter will be up sometime soon. Until then!


	4. Haru and Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

IceAngel5: Here is the fourth chapter of _Pained Hearts_, I am actually uploading these chapters faster and faster then I mean to but I do like how this is turning out. (And I have a vacation coming up in a like three weeks as well) This story is very fun to write and even more pleasing when I've received the reviews that I have! Before turning this over to the chapter I would first like to thank my readers/reviewers:

ROSELIACOOL - thanks! here's the fourth chapter!  
Prasopchai - thank-you!  
Kyki - TheLateNightWriter - haha, i'm happy that you are happy!  
Freexflyer - Yes, Haru and Tohru are bonding! Yay, I'm glad about it as well. You shall see...  
Snoopykid2991 - I shall, I shall!  
Aya - thanks, I'm glad you like it thus far!  
Rialet - I love Haru and Rin as well, I could not resist putting them into this story. Go fight go!  
Mrs. Kyo Shoma - why, thank you!  
GoldenEyesMidnightTears - Yes, Tohru really did get the short end... .  
Princess-Goth - you are quite welcome, and thank-you!!

Thank-you to all who read my humble story. I am truly blessed.

And so, with that part done, I would now invite you to enjoy the fourth chapter of_ Pained Hearts_.

--

"I don't ever want to stop loving him."

At these words the two lovers looked up at Tohru. Loving him? Rin thought. Loving who? But it was not theirs to pry and it did not look like Tohru was in the mood for explaining that part. Not yet anyway. Dam Akito. He was the one who made her like this. This was not right. This was not fair. She was an outside, how dare he treat her like this. Rin stood up suddenly, unable to contain her anger. She was shaking with fury.

"Haru. Come. Now." Rin's eyes were flashing dangerously as she walked away so Hatsuharu had no chance but to follow. He put his hand on Tohru's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before he left. He hoped she would understand they needed to talk.

Rin suddenly turned around and rushed back to Tohru, kneeling in front of her friend, "You stay here. We'll be back in a few minutes. We'll help you get rid of that Akito."

Tohru only nodded, dumbstruck that she had said even that much. What did they need to talk about now? Tohru either did not care or was to tired to care for she merely laid back down and searched the skys as Rin walked away. Not a good sign.

"Haru." Rin started, reaching him and then tugging on his arm to continue walking, "this is not good."

Haru only nodded.

"This is not fair to her. This can't happen to her."

Haru nodded again.

"We need to stop this." Rin continued, her voice rising as her anger swelled, "Tohru is an outsider. She does not need this pain. And I don't know who the heck Akito thinks he is but-"

"He's Akito." Haru butted in, "He's God."

"To us." Rin pointed out, "Not to outsiders. He has absolutely no right to boss around Tohru like that. She can do whatever she pleases."

"What if if pleases a member of the Zodiac."

"If it pleases a member of the Zodiac then that would be even better." Rin argued.

"Not for Akito." Haru whispered, he entwined his fingers into hers, "To Akito it would mean some sort of betrayal. Members of the Zodiac. Happy. Without him."

Haru sighed as Rin nodded her head in agreement, "True. It... just doesn't fly."

"Interesting choice of words." Haru muttered, smiling slightly as he kissed his love on the cheek.

"He can't do that to her though, Haru. He just can't. She doesn't deserve it." Haru felt her hand shaking as she spoke.

"Tohru will continue to be herself no matter what happens, Rin."

Rin shook his head, "I've never seen her like this though..."

"It does seem to be bothering her a great deal." Haru's mouth was turned down into a frown, "Whatever Akito did it must have scarred her. She is not used to being treated like that."

"Of course she isn't! Akito is a dirty rotten son-of-a-bi-" Rin was cut short from a look from Haru.

"That will not help anything." Haru muttered, "We have to figure out what Akito said. Apparently he told her that she can't love... whoever she does."

"But what else though? That can't be all. I know Tohru is fragile but she can't be that fragile to think that he can actually stop her." Rin broke from Haru's grasp and started pacing.

"Maybe... maybe it has to deal with the one she loves?" Haru suggested slowly, "Knowing Tohru... she would be more concerned about the other person rather then herself."

"Exactly!" Rin burst out, "It's probably why she is reacting as much as she is. She's probably more worried about whoever the heck she loves more then herself! What an idiot!"

"It's not idiotic." Haru whispered, looking back at their friend. Tohru had not moved from her position on the earth - she was still laying in the same spot searching the same skies for answers it did not have.

Rin looked at Tohru as well. _No,_ she thought, _it's not idiotic_.

"She's just too kind." Rim muttered.

But that was not true either. Tohru was not 'too kind' she was a wonderful friend and a loving caring person. It was not possible for her to be too kind. She had a heart the size of Alaska - the Zodiac all trusted her with their secrets and she had helped them through so many things so many painful memories were healed. Now they were able to look back. Look back. Maybe not smile, maybe not be happy about it. But at least they were able to look back and see something useful, not something painful. _This should not happen to her. Not to her. _

"I won't allow it." Rin said, she clenched her fists and rushed back over to Tohru. Haru followed, a bit more calmer then his lover but still quite angry.

"Tohru!" Rin crouched over her friend, "Why are you upset over this?"

Tohru's eyes widened, she looked at Rin shocked that she would ask of something that was so clear.

"Is it because you are worried about the one you love?" Haru asked.

Tohru glanced up. Obviously she did not know what to say to that. Rin noticed that she clenched her hands around some gravel. _Talk... come on, girl.. talk._ Tohru only started gazing at the sky again, it seems like she had picked up this habit from a certain orange-headed cat.

"Talk!" Rin burst out, angrily, "If there is something you need to talk about, Tohru, then talk!"

Tohru's eyes filled with tears.

"I- " Tohru started to say, "I... I don't want him..." she stopped.

Haru sat down beside of her and then settled into a laying position, looking up at the sky as well, "you don't want him to get hurt." he finished for her.

"Yes," Tohru mumbled, " I don't want him to get hurt."

"Honestly," Rin sat down next to Tohru on her other side, "you worry too much. Do you have any idea of how this would make him feel?"

"Telling him would be... beneficial. For both of you." Haru explained, "If he knew how you felt then you would not need to keep it secret - that weight would be lifted - and then you would also have his support against Akito."

Tohru only nodded dumbly, she did not feel like talking any longer. Images of Akito and what he said drifted through her mind, making her numb with grief all over again. Her hands clenched more gravel, feeling the edges cutting into her skin. Rin immediately noticed this and she patted Tohru's hand to make her stop. _That's not good for you. I should know but maybe talking is the best bet._

"It would help..." she said softly.

"I know." Tohru said, her mind still rushing with thoughts, "I will talk to him..." she sighed, "but not yet. I need to talk to one other person first.

Rin took ahold of Tohru's hand and met her eyes, "I think you'd better do it soon."

"I know." Tohru got up and brushed off the spar gravel from her skirt. Her blouse was torn slightly on the hem but it was not too bad. There was dirt on her shoes and socks but that was nothing to be worried about.

"I need to go." Tohru put on a falsely cheerful smile and continued, "I have to go talk to someone."

Both Rin and Haru looked up at the woman standing before them, "Are you going to be alright?"

But Tohru was already walking away and humming slightly to herself, determined to put her newly formed plan into action. Neither thought that she had heard but the moment they had given up hope she turned around. Her smile seemed to light up the park._ Not the way it normally does_. But it was not her usual sparkling attitude had been blown out.

Tohru put her hands behind her back and said, "I'll be okay. Thank-you. See you later on, Haru. You too, Rin."

--

IceAngel5 - And so, the fourth chapter comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I would like to extend my thanks to all those who put this story on alert/favorites list and added me to their favorites list as well. I am most deeply honored. Thank-you and until the next chapter!


	5. One Last Talk

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fruits Basket.

IceAngel5 - here it is! The 5th chapter! Anyway, I would like to thank my reviewers first of all:

ROSELIACOOL: thanks! Look, I updated, don't throw muffins!! ducks and covers

freexflyer: haha, you'll find out...

German Mickey: Thanks for the support!

Kyki-The Late Night Writer: Haha, that's alright. But thank-you though!

Aya: Yes! I'm glad to hear you love it! I also like the kind and caring Rin as well.

Animation Emir: Heeheehee, you will find out soon enough...thanks for putting me on your FA list!!

And to all those who read my story and decide not to review, thank-you so much for reading the chapters anyway! I really do appreciate it and I hope you all enjoy the 6th chapter of Pained Hearts.

Enjoy.

--

Tohru walked away from the couple, not wanting to leave but at the same time needing to distance herself. Her heart thumped and her mind raced at this new plan she had formed. There was one more person she needed to talk to before she even spoke to him. Her feet lead her to where she wanted to go but her mind was elsewhere. Tohru looked towards the sky and sighed. Hopefully he would not mind her stopping by unannounced. She would have to be very polite to make up for it.

Tohru walked past some gardens and smiled as she noticed an elderly man and woman holding hands. Her thoughts wandered unbiddened towards Rin and Haru. Bumping into those lovers had not been in her plans. But, Tohru thought, contradicting herself, they had been helpful. Certainly full of fighting spirit, both had made her more determined to not give into Akito.

Akito.

Tohru's eyes grew wide and her heart raced at the thought of him. How could he even say such a thing?

_I will not allow it!_

How could anyone say such a thing about something so deep?

_No!_

How could someone be so full of hatred towards something so pure?

_I will never allow it._

It just did not make sense. Tohru could not mold her mind to fit his point of view no matter how hard she tried. Tohru merely walked, her eyes unfocused and her mouth turned downward into a frown. There had to be something she could do. But there was though, she was doing it. Right now. She was going to talk to the person that could help, had enough experience with Akito. Who could tell her what to expect. That person was standing just beside the tree line that Tohru walked by. She was almost startled of how close he was, just standing there.

"Grandpa?"

Torhu's grandpa nodded his head and motioned for her to come with him. He walked ever so slowly, slower then a man his age should. His heart was sad and, while he was deep in thought, concern for his little flower overwhelmed him to the point of tears. Torhu only noticed a few sniffles and a hand wipe at the corners of his eyes. He hid it well.

"Grandpa?" Tohru asked again, "What... what should I do?"

He merely smiled at her and continued to be silent for a few moments, letting the question linger in the cool crisp air. Tohru and her grandfather sat down on a small bench while the time passed ever so slowly. The leaves floated gracefully through the air around them.

"Well, my dear," He finally said, "you must do what your heart desires."

It was Tohru's turn to be quiet. She glanced up at the sky, no reason in particular, just to look. For what, she did not know.

"What if my heart is wrong?" she asked quietly, not wanting to look at him.

"Hearts can never be wrong... but they can bloom at the wrong time... the wrong place." At this he stopped for a moment, "But... every time a heart blooms at the wrong time or place... well... that's when the mind needs to take control of that emotion and deal with it..."

They were silent for a few more moments. Now was not a time to rush things.

"What if it's not the wrong time. What if it's the chance of another person..."

At this her grandfather looked at her in surprise, "Another person?"

"Not like that." Tohru explained, "What if there was a chance that another person could get in the way of things?"

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"I... I think so."

"Then how could anyone get in the way of that?"

At the end of that sentence her grandfather reached over and squeezed Tohru's hand. He got up and left her sitting there, in awe of the ancient wisdom that was his alone. It was at that time Tohru realized how grateful she was to be his granddaughter. It was at that time that she finally realized just how much love could conquer if they set their mind to it. If they really tried... who could tear them apart?

Tohru finally had the answers she had been searching for.

-

Yuki and Kyo sat glaring at each other. Truthfully, they did have a hard day together. With Tohru out for the day no-one was there to smooth things over between them. They had been bickering back and fourth the entire day, over the smallest of things too. Kyo could not see how they would survive if Tohru ever left them. He could not stand the sight of Yuki even now but the thought of spending all of his time with him, every waking minute... and they could not even make it one day without fighting... Kyo thought he would much rather spend his time alone.

"Cat, it's your turn to take out the trash." Yuki stood up and lifted the trash-bag from it's container, holding it out to Kyo for him to take.

Kyo jumped to his feet, "You damn rat, I don't flippin' care who's turn it is. I'm not doing it!"

Yuki sighed and shook his head, "You really don't care about anything do you?"

"That's not -" Kyo stopped in med-sentence _Was I really going to say that?_ he thought. "Whatever."

"Will you take it out tomorrow? It's only fair." Yuki suggested trying to remain calm as the cat fumed in the corner.

"Fair?! You think that's fair? Fine, I'll take it out today, like I was 'supposed' to, so as not to disturb your precious little schedule." Kyo shouted, grabbing the bag from Yuki's limp hands. Yuki shook his head a bit, so Kyo finally admits that he does care about something... or rather... someone.

Kyo rushed outside without his coat and stormed over to the trash-can by the edge of their property. He threw the bag into the can without even noticing that some of the contents spilled over onto the sidewalk. Fuming at Yuki from head to toe he sat down on the ground and watched the people as they walked by. Yuki was wrong. He did care about something. He cared so much that it hurt. He dared to say that he actually loved someone. His eyes unfocused as memories of them swam into view. He did care about...

"Hey Kyo!"

A voice chimed in between the memories and made him come back to reality. There she was. Sweet, cute, gentle. Standing right in front of him. Hands in front of her reaching, smile lingering, and eyes only for him. Wait. Something was wrong. Was she trembling? She was! Kyo cursed himself mentally for not bringing a coat with him. How could she stand out here in the cold, freezing to death?

"Kyo..." Tohru began, sitting down next to him, "I would like to talk to you for a moment... if you don't mind."

Mind? He'd sit here for hours, days, years if it meant he could sit next to her. "No...I don't mind at all." He smiled, "What do ya' want to talk about?"

"Well..." Tohru faltered. It seemed she had been waiting years to tell him this but, now that the moment actually came, words failed her. "I-"

"What?" Kyo asked, fiddling with his sleeve and glaring at her. He hated it when she did this. Getting him all excited about talking and then not even being able to finish a sentence. It annoyed him to no end.

"I... I wanted to tell you something. Akito.. he doesn't want me to tell you. But... but I need to tell you." Tohru muttered. She began again, her voice crystal clear now.

"My grandfather told me that your heart is never wrong. He told me that if it's the wrong place and the wrong time... then that's when you have to deal with it." Tohru's eyes lingering on the sky. They drifted towards Kyo's bright red ones and stopped when they met.

"He's a smart man, your grandfather." Kyo mumbled. _Would she say it? Is that what she means -? _

"Kyo..." Tohru whispered so quietly that he had to lean closer in order for him to hear her, " Kyo." she said again.

Taking his hands into her own, she thought_ I will not be afraid of Akito_. and then with no hesitation she said, "I love you."

That was it. Those were the words that Kyo had wanted to hear ever since that night she had seen his true form. That was what he truly wanted to hear. Those three simple words. He squeezed Tohru's hands in his own.

"I love you too." He replied softly.

--

IceAngel5 - tada! That's the 5th chapter of _Pained Hearts_. I think this might actually be the ending chapter as well, sadly enough, because I'm going on vacation for five weeks so I don't know if anyone will want to wait that long for an actual official ending chapter. Anyway, please remember to review, as always constructive criticism is welcome and gladly accepted, but mainly I would just love to know what my readers think about the story! Thanks so much! Until next time!


	6. Akito

IceAngel5: Hello! Welcome to the very last chapter of _Pained Hearts_. I wanted to thank all of my reviewers for their comments and encouragement. I enjoy reading them so much and thank-you to all who have added me to their favorites and added this story to their alert list. It's such an honor. Now...I know how long you have been waiting for this one so without further ado - the 6th (and last) chapter of _Pained Hearts_.

--

The next few days passed without much strife. After the talk between Kyo and Tohru was finished the couple had gone inside the house and made like nothing "big" had happened. Of course once Shigure found out he simple had to make fun of the two...

Shigure: "You actually said you loved her? Was it all mushy-gushy-goo? Did you romance her with flowers and words of your deepest longing as heartfelt emotions spilled from your eyes?"

Kyo: "No, you sick perverted dog, shut the hell up already. It's none of your business."

Shigure: "You love the cat...are you sure? Do you know about his temper flares? He suffers from what I like to call the lash-out-at-anything-that-moves personality...are you sure you could even deal with him? He's quite the handful."

Tohru: "I can manage."

Shigure: "But you haven't seen him at night... in bed he's so cold -"

Kyo: "I said - SHUTTUP!"

...and Yuki seemed fine with the whole ordeal. Tohru was most concerned about how he would react to everything but Yuki was remaining outwardly calm. In fact, the only odd thing was that he had not spoken to them much ever since. He said things like 'good morning' and 'have a good day' but nothing with much substance to them. Tohru was beginning to miss their talks and their shared laughter. However, things would always be different now. She had to accept that. The other members of the family were thrilled of their union, as Haru so gracefully put it, but even though it was just a boyfriend/girlfriend deal the rest of the family decided it would blossom into something more.

Akito hadn't said a word. Maybe he didn't care... maybe he didn't know. Tohru was very uncertain. But for the first time in a long time she decided that she would not care what Akito thought, what Akito would do, or what Akito would say. Her heart was pure and Akito could not dirty that.

Or so she thought.

It was Friday night. Shigure called it 'the perfect night for couples in love' but both Tohru and Kyo were busy, Tohru had to work and Kyo was practicing martial arts. This thoroughly depressed Shigure, making him whine about 'responsibilities' until Yuki crumbled and slapped him into silence.

Tohru just came home from work - she was exhausted but happy all the same with another work day done and over with. Now to start dinner for the men in the household. Yuki already sat down in his place at the table and Shigure had fallen over in hunger - very dramatic. In short, the usual dog style. Not knowing what to make for the rest of the house Tohru fumbled in the kitchen, trying to come up with some sort of plan. This went on for a few moments.

"Fish? No. Beef? No. Vegetables...maybe. How about some noodles?" She mumbled to herself for a few more moments before deciding on a vegetable noodle soup. It was simple, straightforward, and (best of all) quick.

A soft hand brushed her side and ran up her back. Tohru turned, smiling broadly, fully intending on giving Kyo a huge welcome hug. It was not Kyo though. Akito stood before her, smirking like a god and an evil glint in his eye.

"Tohru," he said quietly. "do you know what you did?"

Tohru steeled her nerves and locked eyes with the man who was trying to tear her and her love apart.

"Do you know what you did?" he asked again.

"I..." Tohru's knees quavered but she continued to stand as tall as she could, "I did nothing wrong."

"You think you did nothing wrong...interesting." Akito put his hands on either side of Tohru and then settled them comfortably on the smooth countertop behind her.

It was then that Tohru realized she was in a position to fight, her back to the wall, and that was something she was tired of. She was tired of the Sohma family fighting for everything. She was tired of the Sohma's pain overshadowing any happiness that they might have. Tired of the confusion. Tired of the hurt. The anger. The disappointment. But most of all, she was tired of the loneliness they each felt deep inside their hearts.

"I'm tired, Akito." she said.

His eyes only questioned in reply.

"I'm tired," Tohru continued, "tired of everything you created. You are one of the few people who I know that live to make others die." Akito raised his eyebrows, "You kill people. You murder their spirits. You destroy their fun. You annihilate their happiness."

Tohru could only whisper the next few words. "How could anyone be so heartless?"

"Heartless?" Akito thundered suddenly, his temper flaring, "You accuse me of being heartless! I have taken those monsters under my wing. I have comforted them, I -"

"IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!"

Akito stuttered to a stop. Gazing at the woman who outright yell in his face. She was becoming stronger. To put up such a lie like that. Of course it was about him. Everything was. But this woman...no...this girl.

"Akito." A voice was low behind him. A hand on his shoulder. He turned to face a very angry Kyo. "Leave her alone."

Behind Kyo was Shigure and Yuki, standing close enough to do something but far enough away for Akito to know it was Kyo making the challenge. They would be waiting if the couple needed help.

"No, Kyo. I need to say this." Tohru whispered, Akito had already stepped back and was walking around Kyo when he glared back at her.

"I'm waiting. But not for long. You don't deserve to be in my presence." he said quietly.

"Akito." Tohru miraculously was smiling ever so slightly at him, "Akito, you can't kill my happiness. There is nothing you can do that will stop my love for Kyo. You will try. But it will not work. I can assure you of that. Now, leave us alone."

"For the time being..." Akito murmured, turned, and left slipping into the darkness of the night.

There was only silence for a few minutes. No one knew quite what to say...

"Well, that was a creepy smile, Tohru." Yuki muttered.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that one." Shigure's eyes twinkled.

Kyo was only in shock, "I didn't even know you could do that."

"Careful, Kyo, you don't want to make our little flower mad at you and glare you to death."

Tohru only smiled genuinely and took Kyo by the hand, squeezing it for reassurance that she would never do such a thing.

"That's my secret weapon." She declared to the others happily. "Now, for my second secret weapon...who wants take-out?"

--

IceAngel5: So there we go. The last chapter of Pained Hearts. Let me tell you, I had a good time writing this entire story and I hope that you, as readers, had a good time reading it as well. As always, reviews are welcomed and critiques are too. Thank-you for taking the time to read and review my humble story. It's greatly appreciated. Until the next story. Goodbye and happy writing.


End file.
